parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The New
Warner Bros. Pictures Presents starring Bugs Bunny (as Kazuki Kazami) Featuring Amane Suou in this new and improved version of "Angelic Howl" ''Cast Magnus Scheving as Bugs Bunny (Kazuki Kazami), Yushihko Ochi Rachel Ramras as Amane Suou, Tamaki Hirooka, and the rest of the schoolgirls Ben Whitehead as Yuuji Kazami. Angelic Howl I Amane wants to tell yuuji her story (formerly Bugs' Story) drop off from summer camp and head back to school and what happened.... It got a bus crash, falling down from the cliff and a few people died by accident but now this is a disaster, but this is only the beginning. Angelic Howl II Continue in Amane's Story (Well.. Bugs' Story) She notices that Kazuki (Bugs) is gone all alone. Kazuki (Bugs) was surprised that he was worried about her and apologized. After the Refill of lake water Kazuki (Bugs) wants to tell amane to imaginate the woods with a beautiful place called ''"On Cheesy Street". but now the girls are in charge to do their days, and Alione is dead. IMG_20180201_184219.jpg|Kazuki (Bugs) and Amane are at the lake|link=The New & Improved Angelic Howl (3 Part Event) IMG_20180201_184212.jpg|Bugs Bunny sings "On Cheesy Street"|link=The New & Improved Angelic Howl (3 Part Event) Songs: • On Cheesy Street- Sung by Bugs Bunny Angelic Howl III: Continue in their story, Kazuki (Bugs) tells Amane the name of his brother, which is Yuuji Kazami. Later that night, Kazuki (Bugs) and Amane sneaks through the night and what's that noise, it was a Were-Harrasment and he try to messup the other girls and now its time for a fight. The Next Morning, Amane knows that her friends are gone, even Kazuki (Bugs). But soon, Amane could walk back to school and sing her song " Rainy Veil" but after that Kazuki (Bugs) was not dead he's alive and now Amane and Bugs are together again, this is a happy ending, and this is Amane's Good Story (Well......Bugs' Story). IMG_20180202_184314.jpg|Bugs was at a Were-Harrasment Fight|link=Kazuki Kazami IMG_20180202_184301.jpg|Bugs and Amane make love and singing I'll Always Be With You|link=The New & Improved Angelic Howl (3 Part Event) IMG_20180202_184308.jpg|Amane and Yuuji has their own manners|link=The New & Improved Angelic Howl (3 Part Event) Songs: • Rainy Veil - Sung by Amane Suou • I'll Always Be With You - Sung by Bugs Bunny and Amane Suou Trivia: • The 3 Part cartoons was based on Amane's Route and Amane was based on a visual novel • Those are the 10th, 11th, and 12th episode of "The Grisaian Adventures of Scrooge & Nature Cat" • Warner Bros. Doesn't know that Amane likes Kazuki the most, they wanna make Bugs Bunny as Kazuki Kazami • In the intro, the Warner Bros logo appears and change into bugs bunny. • At the ending (which is That's All Folks) Bugs says "To Be Continued" at the end of Parts I and II and he says "And Now The Rest Of Our Story" at the beginning of Parts II and III. • The 3-Part Stories was showing in a Don Bluth film "A Rabbit Named Bugs Bunny". © Frontwing/Warner Bros. Entertainment CORP. Category:Fan-made Category:Short Film Spoofs Category:Looney Tunes Movie Spoof Category:Anime Style Category:Anime Spoofs Category:Anime Category:Don Bluth Spoofs